he, she
by Pur Sang
Summary: It's only a whisper, but it ignites something in him. Something primal, something he could ignore or stave off, if not for the undercurrent of his love for this woman. He can't even find it in himself to argue, he's wanted it for so long. / Early S5 insert.


_Prompt: He wants her pregnant and he wants her pregnant right now. He fucks her morning, noon and night. Making her keep his cum in her over night. He showers with her in the morning and it starts all over again._

_Originally submitted for kink meme summer '14. I've tweaked it in the two months since, but it remains much the same. Finally decided to put it up here._

* * *

She's perfect, the way her slick skin slides against his, the way her still-sleepy kaleidoscope eyes twinkle, the way her messy hair glimmers gold and chocolate in the milky morning light, the way she caresses his arms and snarls and giggles as he holds her to his body, hardly moving, just relishing the feeling of her around him, with him. His arms fully enclosing her, they're both on their knees, chest to chest, eye to eye, cheek to heated cheek. He loves this position. He loves any position with her, but this is the one he first took her in, and it's never more intimate than when they're like this. Her soaking heat pulls his cock deeper and he groans, can't stop the tide of words spilling from his mouth.

"Love you, I love you so much," he whispers, the sappy, sentimental side taking over as it does for her. Only for her.

"I love you – ah! Love, love, you too," she laughs dizzy gasping as he rewards her with a particularly deep thrust that hits her deepest spot, the one she admitted only he's ever been able to reach, and he feels her pussy contract around him, another orgasm building.

Her words and ideas are jumbled, out of her mind, and tears leaking from the corners of her wide eyes. They're happy tears, he knows that now. The first time they made love, desperate and filled with longing and regret of lost time and relief and love, it frightened him when she started crying. Now he lives to see those happy tears and kiss them from her beautiful cheeks.

"So much, so, so much," she babbles, "oh god." She chants his name over and over, music to his ears.

"I want all of you," she whimpers to him between gasps as he fucks her through another orgasm. He barely hears it through his pants, through the lewd aria of her sopping cunt taking him, through the rocking of the bed when she says it, but it stops him dead in his tracks.

"Come in me. Knock me up, I don't care, I want-"

He stops.

"I'm sorry," she bites out quickly, "I don't know-" oh, and her face is turning red, trying to turn away from him. Gripping her chin gently but commandingly, he forces her to look at him.

"Do you mean it?"

She looks mortified, but she can't lie to him, not like this. "Yes," it's only a whisper, but it ignites something in him. Something primal, something he could ignore or stave off, if not for the undercurrent of his love for this woman. He can't even find it in himself to argue, he's wanted it for so long, wanted her for so long, he doesn't even have it in him to care if it's socially acceptable or not to get her pregnant.

He wants it to happen.

Pulling out of her and smirking at the whine of loss it's drawn from her, he rips the condom off, throwing it carelessly on the bedside table.

Sinking back into her wet, grasping heat, he groans with pleasure at the feeling, eyes fluttering closed as she spasms around his naked skin. They've only done this a few times. Their first time - first three times, actually - when they just needed each other too much to care about the risk, and once more that left both disappointed when he had to pull out and come on her stomach instead.

Now he knows he's not going back. Re-establishing his rhythm and pulling her close, he starts telling her about it.

"No condom, baby. You want to get pregnant? I'm going to get you pregnant. God, I want this so much with you. Something just ours. Something yours and mine, half you and half me and nobody else's."

Amazement shines from her eyes, tears flowing steadily now in reverence of their thermite-hot and abyssal-deep bond, and he wonders how they ever resisted each other, resisted this.

* * *

On her knees, face down into his pillow and inhaling his primal scent embedded there is how she finds herself the moment they knock off for the day. They're a team out there. But here, surrounded by his things, his memories, his scent, there's no question who's in charge. He holds her hands captive behind her back, and enters her, his throbbing head spreading her tight cunt wide and shocking her at its broadness the way it always does, and not a hint of sweet tempting or meticulous preparation. Not that she needs preparation after a day like today. Close quarters, tensions running high, and worst of all his endless staring has her wet and angry by quitting time. He's spent less time working than staring at her today, in every situation. Right there in front of everybody, he looks at her and licks his lips, steel-forged eyes practically screaming _'I know what your cunt tastes like_.'

And does he. Does he ever. She's never known a man to turn down a chance to eat her out, but her lover's tastes border on fetish. He'll feast on her for hours sometimes, orgasm after orgasm, until she's too sensitive and can't take it any more, cries, begs him to stop and just fill her.

She doesn't have to worry about that tonight.

"So fucking tight," he growls in her ear, "feel the way your cunt grips me, sweetheart? How can you be this fucking tight after all this time, even after I just fucked you at break?"

She whimpers, encouraging him to keep talking as her dripping slit grasps at him on every stroke he gives her, setting a mind-numbingly slow but rough and deep rhythm. She cries every time his swollen tip grazes the spot inside her, every time it scrapes across the roughened tissue at her entrance as he almost pulls all the way out, slowly, then rams back in.

"You know I read that we're supposed to only fuck once a day at most, when you're fertile, if we want the best chance of success?" he teases, his voice rough and arrogant and cocky, remnant of the first day they met when she knew just knew somehow they'd end up doing this, "Something about keeping sperm count high. I don't think so. I think you're so irresistible, my body can keep up production."

Moaning, she bucks her hips back into him, incoherent as his fingers splayed across her belly migrate to her clit and roll it between two parallel focused fingers, forcing it out of its hood as a third finger strokes it.

"I'm sore all the time now, you know. My balls get heavy, so full, so ready to come in you all day, so ready to put my child inside you. I'm going to fuck you every chance I get. I'm going to fuck you until you overflow, first with my come, then, later, with my baby. Our baby. You're not going to suck me for a while," she whines in protest. She loves sucking on him. "Not going to waste a drop. Not until you're pregnant."

Oh, she wants it so badly. It's so probably wrong, but she wants his baby. They haven't been doing this very long, but she knows they're forever. Always. And they're not getting younger. They still have time, of course, but if they want more than one?

The way he grunts above her, the way he tells her every day how much he loves her, how he's going to love her pregnant, love their child, love her more every day, tells her they probably will. Two at least. Maybe three. Little manifestations of their long-awaited love. And it all starts here.

"Please," she pants as he picks up the pace, thrusting into her wet vice of a cunt harder and faster, "please, please, get me pregnant, make me yours."

Fingering her clit, he drapes himself over her back, gathering her to him in a way that's both loving and utterly possessive, "You're mine already. You're mine. You'll never do this for anyone else. I'm making damn sure of that, aren't I?"

"Yes," she cries, "no one else, no-" her promise cuts off into a wail as he pinches her clit, rolling it in his fingers even as his thick cock pounds her so hard she can almost feel it in the back of her throat "-no, god, don't stop, yours, yours."

"Yes you are. And everybody's going to know," oh god oh god that's terrifying and thrilling all at once, "That's right, babe. They suspect, you know. They look at us every day and wonder if we're together yet. They wonder how we look together, if those moments we disappear, if we're going away to find some not-so-private place to fuck," she can feel her orgasm building, a steady stream of whimpers and pleas escaping her, and he increases the pressure on her clit.

"Imagine their suspicions will grow once you start growing? Maybe they already suspect. Maybe they already know, since you started turning down drinks. When do you think they'll know for sure, sweetheart? Once your perfect abdomen starts to swell with our child? When your boobs grow, preparing to fill with milk? When you can't keep up the indifference act in public any more?"

That hurts, a stinging barb in her side he doesn't mean to place. It's all driven by her, this secrecy. Part of her is scared. Part of her just wants him all to herself. But he's right.

"You think they won't know whose baby this is? You think they won't imagine how this happened? Think they won't wonder how long we've been together right under their noses?"

Body ratcheting higher and her thighs beginning to quiver, and the erratic jerking of his hips on the end of each thrust tell her he's not far behind.

"I want them to know," she gasps out as her orgasm begins low in her abdomen, in her womb, right where she wants him, and her pussy squeezes him, her hips bucking desperately, "I want them to know it's yours. Yours and mine. Half you and half me."

That's all it takes to push him over the edge, emptying his heavy balls into her womb, and she whimpers with pleasure as she feels him coat her insides, jets of hot come filling her and warming her from the inside out, made complete by the knowledge that they're going to do this all over again in a few hours. Or sooner, if the way his partly-softening cock inside her is still twitching is a hint.

"Half you, half me. All amazing," he agrees, "perfect."

* * *

"I wonder about people who know exactly when, where and how their baby was conceived," she says casually when he pulls her under the cool spray of the shower. Their shower. He can't believe he gets to call it their shower now. She's keeping her place for now, mostly for appearances, but he made a good point when he reasoned that they're going to have a family soon - hopefully, really soon - and they're going to have to live together at some point, and that having her with him all the time would make getting to that goal much easier. Her boxes came the next day. "What kind of sex life is that?"

"Must not be like us," he grins, lathering her with bodywash and paying special attention to her darkly tightened nipples, then down to her swollen clit, sliding the foamy pouf over it and watching with delight as she squirms at the sensation. "We'll never know, not beyond a general timeframe, and that doesn't exactly narrow it down much."

He's taking her morning, noon and night, emptying himself into her as many times as they can stand, all in the hopes of making their secret family of two a very public family of three.

A mutual washing of their hair is over quickly and mechanically before he spins her dizzy love-drunk-laughing around, pushes her flush against the cool tile of his luxurious shower. He watches the shiver run through her and thrusts into her before it even reaches her toes, and then she's shaking for an altogether more pleasurable reason.

Her legs wrapping around his waist and arms around his neck, she clings to him, gives in to the sensation of him thrusting up into her fluttering pussy. She's so sensitive all the time now, never far away from their next fuck. She's soaked with more than the water from the shower, more than her own gushing fluids, but the remnants of his come from the whole day and night before. She's always soaked now and he just keeps adding to it and he loves it, the pride and possession and the hope of the family they'll have together all resting inside her, all the time.

As if reading his thoughts, she talks, interrupted only by needy keens and cries as he continues his quest to make her come again.

"I love feeling you in me all the time," she breathes, "I can't wait to feel our baby kicking, reminding me of you all day, though I hope you'll keep giving me this," she reaches a delicate hand down to where their bodies join, where his hard length continues to spear her over and over, displacing her fluids and his from the night before and letting it coat him, mingle with the water of the shower. Gathering up their shared fluids, she pushes her fingers in his mouth and he sucks them greedily, tasting both of them.

"Though, I will be glad to taste you in my mouth again, once you've gotten me pregnant," her smile is sweet and coy, and he groans. He can't wait for that. He loves coming in her mouth too, but his seed has a job to do now, and it's not sliding down her throat. Not until they celebrate the day the test comes up positive.

"I'll never stop giving you this," he grinds out, rotating his hips and watching with satisfaction as her head rolls back and hits lightly against the cool tile, "never. I'm going to fuck you right up until your due date. You're going to beg me, it's going to be so good, baby, all that pressure, all those sensations, the bloodflow - I'm going to have a hard time keeping up with you."

Her cries grow louder as her pussy flutters and grips, her legs tighten around him, willing him closer, and he's not far behind. Balls tightening, he slips a hand between them to hurry her along, flicking and circling her clit roughly as his hips set a punishing pace, the wet slap of skin mingling with her noises and his pants.

"I can't wait for that," she sighs happily, riding out her orgasm as he prolongs it as long as he can, thrusting into her as his own orgasm starts, "I can't wait to be pregnant, to have your baby, to be a family..."

He explodes at last, stilling within her as she milks him for every last drop of his come.

"I know, baby, me either."

He's panting when he finally withdraws, identical disappointed sighs escaping both of them at the loss of the intimate connection.

One last hose off under the spray, then they step out together, his arm around her waist to hold her up since her knees still aren't working too well. Tenderly, they scrub each other with fluffy, dry towels, and he banishes the droplets from her sweet face with care and reverence.

"You think it'll be a boy or a girl?" she asks, grinning up at him.

He considers for a moment before kissing her solidly, tongue tangling playfully with hers, before nipping her lip as he pulls back.

"Girl. I think girl. But I don't care. I really don't." He dots her cheeks with blushpowder kisses before looking her deep in her gold and green and wonder eyes, his words as sincere as his feelings for her, "Whatever our baby is, I'll love them. Almost as much as I love their mother."


End file.
